


pink in the night

by thegoatz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, M/M, based on a mitski song..... i cant help it i am gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatz/pseuds/thegoatz
Summary: Daniel lets out a chuckle of his own, and leans forward, "shut up Mike," he says before connecting their lips. Mike smiles into the kiss and everything feels right.
Relationships: Daniel Bryan/The Miz
Kudos: 8





	pink in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [pink in the night by mitski](https://youtu.be/c-B5yr2zyY0)

Daniel glows so lambently, Mike notes from the very first moment that they meet. He's like a shining star, like an angel only without its wings and halo, like the purest form of beauty, like so many wonderful things and Mike's heart soars every time that he looks at him.

When they kiss for the very first time, it's every bit as sweet as he imagined it to be. His hand cups Daniel's cheek, his thumb smoothing over the skin that looks like porcelain. Daniel's eyes are beautiful from afar, but up close, they're even more heavenly. His eyelids flutter uncertainly, as if unsure what to do, and Mike knows what they both want. He leans down to indulge himself once more, drinking from Daniel's lips like it was his lifeline. Daniel's skin is soft; it's delicate, fragile almost, and Mike feels like he's corrupting the purity of him by even touching it.

Daniel is simply divine, he's holy and Mike wishes that he'd worshipped him sooner, that he'd let the grace of Daniel wash over him: let it devour him. And if the heavens ever did speak, Daniel would have been the last true mouthpiece. Mike knows that he's no angel: he's far from it actually, and the only heaven that he'll be sent to, is when he's alone with Daniel.

Daniel tilts his head up to deepen the kiss, and Mike never wants to leave that moment.

They're perfect.

But, then they're not.

The way that Daniel glows is so beautiful, it's pink, it's purple, it's blue, and it's yellow: it's all the most beautiful colours that are perceivable by man and, to Mike, it's simply breath-taking. To Mike it's effulgent, it's so unbelievably beautiful, it's outstanding, and he finds himself at a loss for words. The way that Mike glows is dark and solemn. It's grey and black, and it's not beautiful: it's not like Daniel at all.

The darkness of Mike's glow affects the gracefulness of Daniel's, and it makes his heart feel heavy.

They don't have the spark that they once did, the kisses, and the smiles, and the touches, that they gave each other weren't because they wanted to, but because they felt that they had to.

They drift apart; they focus on different things, on different people, on themselves.

It's eerily quiet without Mike, Daniel notices after a while, the both of them decided that they should take a break to focus on what they needed to, before they re-evaluated their relationship, and Daniel thought that he would feel no different without Mike, but there's a daunting emptiness that he's embedded in. He never thought the lack of Mike's presence would affect him so much, but it did. It cut deep, jagged and sharp, it makes his heart bleed and Daniel quickly decides that he does not like how he feels, not one bit.

Even though he knows how lost he would be without Mike, Daniel knows that it would be for the best if they split up. Then they could focus on themselves, on their careers, but deep down he doesn't want to. Mike just doesn't seem as happy as he once did, and Daniel would take the burden of all the pain, and heartbreak, and anguish in the world if it meant that he could see Mike smile just one last time.

They eventually do spilt, and Daniel can feel his heart breaking, although he hides it with a pained smile. They agree to be friends, and whilst Daniel doesn't want to stop saying "I love you" to Mike, having some of Mike is better than having none of him. Mike doesn't look like he's ready to stop saying it either, but they both believe that it's the right thing to do, and Daniel just wishes that he hadn't been so foolish.

He quite doesn't know how he'll move on; doesn't know if he can move on. And he's a little hurt when he sees Mike with someone else. They're close, and Daniel can see his smile. It doesn't quite reach his eyes like it did with him, but it's there nonetheless, and Daniel doesn't know exactly how to describe the sadness that befalls him at that moment. He wants to believe that it's nothing, and besides even if it were something, Daniel would have no right to get jealous over it when they both agreed to be friends. He tells himself that he's just being paranoid, but can't explain how the tears brim in his eyes and his chest aches so painfully at the thought of Mike loving someone that isn't him.

He struggles to sleep that night.

He still glows in the night, but it's not as bright; as lucent; as refulgent as before, it's not as perfect as it was with Mike.

If Daniel were a flower, he would be the most beautiful one, outshining all the others in all his glory. He blossoms alone at night over the thought of seeing Mike again, and wilts at the memory that Mike isn't his anymore.

It's almost as if he can hear his heart breaking, and he wonders if Mike can hear it too.

The sound is almost like a summer shower, with every raindrop saying "I love you" like it's a mantra: a desperate prayer that falls on deaf ears. Oh, how he misses Mike. Daniel misses Mike like the sun misses the moon.

Daniel tries not to focus on Mike, and quickly finds it to be the hardest thing that he's ever done, and feels like a fool for ever thinking that he could move on from him. But in the glances that he sneaks at Mike, and sees him happy, the pain is well worth it. He wants Mike to stay happy forever, he does, he really, really, does, but he just hopes, he wishes, he prays, that could be the one to make him happy, and every time he sees that smile, he could feel his heart beat just that little bit faster.

But, when the fleeting glimpses of Mike that Daniel captures of him show that he isn't as happy as Daniel previously thought, Daniel finds himself lost. He doesn't want to push their boundaries, he doesn't want to somehow break the fracturing bond between them, so he says nothing. But when the light in Mike's eyes dims down, so that the effervescence that's usually in them is barely noticeable, Daniel knows that he has to intervene.

Daniel goes to him when they both have the time, and tries to ignore how his heart flutters when he sees Mike's eyes light up as he approaches. Mike says his name with a heartfelt smile, and Daniel almost forgets how to breathe.

Daniel asks how he's been, and Mike says he's been good. He lies, and Daniel knows it, he always knew with Mike.

"It's just... not been the same without you," Mike says, his eyes telling Daniel that he's not lying, "but I've been good, better than I thought I would be."

Mike gives him a smile, but it's not completely whole, it's almost hollow and Daniel feels his stomach twist in knots. He wants nothing more than to make all the pain go away, so he places a hand on Mike's bicep, his fingers curling around the muscle, and his thumb softly smoothes over it. Mike smiles gently at him, more honestly than before.

"Mike," Daniel says, his voice soft, delicate, "I'm glad that you're happy, but... I want you to know that if something's wrong, you can tell me, okay?"

Mike struggles to meet Daniel's eyes, and when he does, and he sees the honest pools of iridescent blue he knows that he could never lie to him. He lets out a sigh, his whole body deflating.

"It's just," Mike pauses, his face screwing up as he tries to find the words and Daniel wonders how he could live without him, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"But like, I've missed you so much more than I thought I would. I- I thought that it would be best if we went our separate ways, that it would be best if I moved on with my life, and let you move on with your but I don't- I don't want to move on without you."

Daniel squeezes Mike's arm gently and lets his eyes do all the talking for him.

"I love you, Daniel, so much more than I thought I did, and I don't want you to go."

Daniel's hand moves up his arm, resting on his cheek, his thumb below Mike's eye, and Daniel just smiles, truly, truly, smiles for, what feels like, the first time in forever.

"I don't want to leave you."

Mike moves closer to him, Daniel feels one of Mike's hands place themselves on his hip, and he welcomes the feeling. Their faces are close, and Daniel can feel Mike's breath on his lips.

"Then don't," Mike says, his voice quiet, but his words sounding so loud to Daniel's ears.

Daniel can't remember how it happened, but Mike's lips are on his own and everything feels right again.

Everything happens in a blur, and they both end up in Mike's bed, and it's all Daniel ever wanted. Mike is asleep, and Daniel knows he should be as well but he just can't. Mike is facing away from him as he sleeps, and Daniel could stare at his back all day. He reaches out and traces the muscle with a finger, watching as Mike shifts ever so slightly.

Apparently, Daniel was more heavy-handed than he thought he was, because Mike turns over, his eyes barely open.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Daniel says sheepishly.

Mike just chuckles presses a kiss to Daniel's forehead.

"It's okay, I get it, you just can't keep your hands off of me."

Daniel lets out a chuckle of his own, and leans forward, "shut up Mike," he says before connecting their lips. Mike smiles into the kiss and everything feels right.


End file.
